


Don't go

by thatdamnpapaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But this is mostly Phichit and Yuuri, M/M, Mild Angst, Phichit and Yuuri's relationship is plainly platonic, Phichit crying, Self-Indulgent, Ta-dah!, Victor and Yuuri are PDAing as usual, Yurio had some lines, Yuuri crying, a little fluff, okay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnpapaya/pseuds/thatdamnpapaya
Summary: -- Тогда, думаю, нам снова придется проститься, Пхичит-кун.Он в страхе распахнул глаза, когда улыбка Пхичита медленно сошла с его лица и когда его лучший друг внезапно и бесконтрольно разрыдался.Очень сложно видеть, как он снова уходит. Было определенно тяжело принять тот факт, что Юри снова уезжает. И теперь еще дальше – в Россию. Близкая дружба с человеком, с которым редко видишься лично, иногда выставляет счет: его больно отпускать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511571) by [LFMH021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021). 
  * A translation of [Don't Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511571) by [LFMH021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021). 



> НАСЛАЖДАЙТЕСЬ! [для лучшего погружения в работу автор рекомендует слушать "Ikanaide" или "Не уходи" by Zeru.]

Пхичит дергал замок своей сумки и оборачивался каждый раз, когда звенел лифт.

Он глянул на циферблат своих часов и прикусил нижнюю губу, когда, наконец, смог признаться себе: Финал Гран-При окончен, те несколько свободных дней в Испании, что им были даны, скоро подойдут к концу и все вскоре снова разъедутся по своим домам. Он и сам завтра улетает в свою родную страну, чтобы снова тренироваться с Челестино для предстоящих Четырех Континентов.

Эти несколько дней отдыха и развлечений были самыми великолепными днями в жизни Пхичита. Этот год был самым лучшим за все его двадцать лет. Он встретил новых людей. Он подружился с теми, кого раньше смотрел по телевизору или на экране своего телефона в прямых трансляциях. Он побывал во многих странах. Он гордо представлял свою страну и написал новую страницу в истории фигурного катания Тайланда.

И… ему было дано несколько дней, чтобы провести их со своим лучшим другом, Юри. Он все время вспоминал дни, когда они еще были в Детройте – как они тренировались каждый день сразу после занятий. И как они поддерживали друг друга, когда у кого-то из них или у обоих сразу были турниры или соревнования.

Пять лет. Они были товарищами на льду и соседями по комнате в Детройте пять лет. И это время, эти года были наполнены воспоминаниями, которые до сих пор хранятся в галерее его телефона, и некоторые из них, которые он просто не смог сфотографировать, навсегда запечатлены в его памяти.

Бесчисленные споры. Сотни проделок. Тысячи падений и подъемов. Миллионы слез на их щеках. Бесконечный смех. Даже несколько пьянок.

Бескрайний поток воспоминаний, всегда заставляющий Пхичита радоваться тому, что он рискнул и решил жить самостоятельно в Детройте.

И это время пролетело очень быстро, в самом деле.

За последние несколько месяцев он упорно катался и боролся, чтобы добраться до Финала Гран-При. Ему удалось взять золото на Кубке Китая. И даже пробиться в Финал.

Но время не ждет. Ему нужно снова готовиться, чтобы стоять на одной из ступеней подиума Четырех Континентов и снова стараться изо всех сил, чтобы пройти квалификацию для Мировых соревнований. Ему еще многое предстоит преодолеть, но—

Лифт зазвенел снова. Его сердце громко заколотилось, когда раздался очень знакомый голос.

\- ПХИЧИТ!

\-- сначала он должен встретиться с настоящим лицом к лицу.

Он глубоко вдохнул и повернулся. Юри, Виктор и Юрио только-только вышли из лифта, держа в руках свой багаж. Его сердце сжалось от осознания реальности.

Пхичит поднял руку и с энтузиазмом помахал.

\- Юри! – прокричал он и сразу же побежал к японцу. Юри, как и каждый раз до этого, быстро освободил руки от вещей и распахнул их, чтобы поймать Пхичита.

Он крепко обнял друга и уткнулся носом в его щеку.

\- Юри, - он довольно промурлыкал.

Юри засмеялся, обнимая его в ответ, его щеки покраснели от нежности.

\- Пхичит, как ты? – его лучший друг, как и всегда, легко смущается и даже сейчас все еще не привык к таким тактильным людям как Пхичит. Но Пхичит знал, что Юри ни к кому не привязывался.

А еще таец знал, что его лучший друг заслуживает все объятия, которые вы можете ему дать. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Юри был застенчивым, он так же был самым добрым и самым замечательным человеком, которого Пхичит когда-либо знал.

\- Ну вообще-то, вы с ним виделись прошлой ночью, - проворчал Юрио из-за спины Юри.

Пхичит поднял глаза на двух русских и смущенно улыбнулся им, подняв руку и приветственно помахав им.

Виктор рассмеялся и сложил руки на груди.

\- Ведешь себя так, как будто не ты вчера украл у меня Юри.

Он показал язык жениху своего лучшего друга.

\- Ты рядом с ним двадцать-четыре-на-семь. Понятно, что мне нужно было что-нибудь придумать, чтобы провести целый день с Юри. Если бы я позвал его заранее, сердцем чувствую, ты бы пошел вместе с ним.

\- Что ж, тут ты прав, - согласился русский, рассмеявшись и взъерошив волосы своего жениха.

Юрио даже фыркнул от смеха.

\- Ты бы видел его лицо, когда Юри вчера внезапно не оказалось в их номере. Он в панике орал и звал Кацудона почти десять минут. И если бы я не сказал ему, что это ты выкрал его, как только старик ушел в ванную, то клянусь, Виктор бы вызвал ФБР.

Пхичит засмеялся и наконец отпустил краснеющего друга.

\- Виктор, ты слишком драматичен, - поддразнил он.

Юри поднял бровь в изумлении.

\- О, разве? А ты нет?

Он широко улыбнулся:

\- Я, в любом случае, менее драматичен, чем твой жених, дорогой. И ты это знаешь лучше всех.

Виктор порылся в карманах и достал ключ от их номера.

\- Я пока проверю наши вещи. Встретимся снаружи, - он посмотрел на Пхичита, сощурившись, а тот ответил ему еще одной широкой улыбкой. – Пхичит, пожалуйста, не похищай Юри еще раз. Нам еще нужно успеть на самолет, - с этими словами он поцеловал Юри в лоб и ушел к стойке регистрации.

 

_Успеть на самолет._

 

\- Да, я вчера целый день уламывал Якова, чтобы он разрешил мне несколько недель отдохнуть в Хасецу. Не заставляй нас снова возиться с бронированием и всем таким, мы собираемся вернуться в Японию, - Юрио хмыкнул и взял свою сумку.

_…Вернуться в Японию._

 

Если так продолжится, то Пхичит превратиться в рыдающее нечто до того, как они просто доедут до аэропорта.

Когда Юрио вышел из дверей отеля, Юри осторожно взял Пхичита за руку. Тот моргнул, посмотрев на своего лучшего друга,  и увидел теплую улыбку японца.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и снова обнял друга, пока они так же отправились следом за Юрио.

Пхичит опустил голову, ловя взглядом их переплетенные руки, и представил, что теперь пройдет много времени перед тем, как он снова сможет впитывать тепло этого человека, перед тем, как он сможет снова держаться с Юри за руки, что пройдет еще несколько недель перед тем, как он снова сможет слышать в живую голос своего друга.

И в добавок он узнал, что, после Четырех Континентов, Юри, вместе с Виктором Маккачином и Юрио, переедет в Россию.

 

Еще дальше.

В страну, где Юри будет со своим любимым.

В страну, до которой будет еще тяжелее добраться, чем до Японии.

Из-за всего этого его сердце сжималось от боли.

 

 

Они приехали в аэропорт за два часа до вылета, чтобы у них было достаточно времени пройти регистрацию, дождаться объявления их самолета и пройти на борт.

Юри посмотрел на табличку Отправления и вздохнул, наконец осознавая, что пройдет еще некоторое время, как он снова сможет вернуться в Испанию. И как будто только вчера они выходили из-под «Прибытия», чтобы подготовиться к ФГП; но вот сейчас он должен будет пройти под «Отправлением», чтобы быть готовым к новым приключениям, что его ждут.

Виктор поднял свои очки на голову и огляделся.

\- Так, где же тележки?

Он посмотрел на Пхичита. Те двадцать минут, что они ехали от отеля до аэропорта, были заняты болтовней, несколькими совместными сэлфи, веселыми историями. Виктор действительно дал им время. Юри послал благодарную улыбку своему жениху, когда понял, что делает Виктор. Когда понял, что он дает им провести последние минуты в Испании в компании друг друга, ведь они еще так нескоро встретятся вновь.

Юри и Пхичит вспоминали забавные моменты, говорили ни о чем и обо всем. Виктор даже предложил сделать несколько фотографий на память на свой телефон.

Таец так и не отпускал руку Юри с того момента, как они вышли из отеля, и он был действительно рад хотя бы такой тактильной связи между ними.

Юри глубоко вдохнул и изо всех сил постарался улыбнуться. Пхичит же и так ярко улыбался своему другу, держа руки за спиной.

**-** Тогда, думаю, нам снова придется проститься, Пхичит-кун, - прошептал он.

И в страхе распахнул глаза, когда улыбка Пхичита медленно сошла с его лица и когда его лучший друг внезапно и бесконтрольно разрыдался.

Юри запаниковал и выкрикнул имя друга.

Таец шмыгнул носом и постарался стереть слезы… в чем и провалился, потому что они никак не хотели останавливаться.

\- П-П-Прости меня, - Пхичит всхлипнул.

Японец достал свой носовой платок и подошел ближе к другу, стараясь вытереть его слезы. Он мягко погладил своего лучшего друга по щеке и понял, почему тот смотрит вниз, изо всех сил стараясь не всхлипнуть снова. Юри еще раз прошептал его имя.

Таец поднял голову, слезы все еще стекали по его щекам. Его губы дрожали, пока он пытался что-то сказать. В итоге он прошептал:

\- Ты снова уходишь, - его голос сломался от переполняющих его эмоций. И теперь даже Юри начал плакать.

\- Да, ухожу, - еле слышно проговорил он.

Пхичит поджал губы, все еще плача.

\- И до кучи ты переезжаешь в Россию.

Юри кивнул, шмыгая носом. Он снял очки и прижал тыльные стороны ладоней к глазам, чтобы хоть как-нибудь остановить слезы, но эта попытка оказалась безуспешной.

Его лучший друг кусал свои губы и сжимал край его рубашки, стараясь не пересекаться с Юри взглядом.

\- Я все еще не могу привыкнуть, что мы больше не соседи, что мы больше не делим комнату. Я до сих пор не привык, что никто не говорит мне тихое «С добрым утром». И я все еще жду твою руку, которая помогла бы мне подняться каждый раз, когда я падаю на льду. Мне больно. Мне больно каждый раз, когда я листаю Инстаграм и вижу посты Виктора с тобой. Вижу и знаю, что я буду все реже и реже появляться на одних фотографиях с тобой, - крупные слезы падали на пол, когда его всхлипы постепенно начали превращаться в вой.

\- Пхичит—

\- Я уже скучаю по тебе! – выкрикнул таец, крепко обнимая Юри.

Японец распахнул глаза и тоже позволил себе всхлипнуть в руку своего лучшего друга. Он не хотел поддаваться грусти, особенно, зная, что ему снова нужно будет расстаться с ним. Они провели в компании друг друга всего несколько дней, но для обоих это было самой лучшей частью Финала Гран-При.

Юри был не очень силен в словах, но Пхичит так много значил для него. Больше, чем кто-либо мог предположить.

Он позволил Пхичиту зарыться лицом в свою грудь.

\- Знаешь, смотреть на то как ты уходишь все еще очень тяжело. Однажды я это уже видел – когда ты поехал обратно домой, в Японию, после прошлогоднего Гран-При. И, знаешь ли, в этот раз ничуть не легче.

 

Юри обернулся через плечо. Виктор улыбнулся ему и кивнул. Юрио тоже еле заметно кивнул в знак того, что он тоже может подождать. Японец благодарно улыбнулся им и взъерошил волосы своего друга.

Даже если они и были соседями по комнате и товарищами на льду целых пять лет, это не отменяло того, что Юри был старше Пхичита на четыре года, и что тайцу всего лишь двадцать лет. Он переехал в Детройт, когда ему было лишь четырнадцать, Юри тогда уже было восемнадцать. И он знал, что влиял на Пхичита так же сильно, как и Пхичит влиял на него.

Они сформировали нерушимую связь.

Слезы текли по его щекам, и он зарылся лицом в черные пряди Пхичита.

\- Я тоже буду скучать по тебе. Прости, что и в этот раз оставляю тебя.

Руки тайца сильнее сжали рубашку на спине Юри. Его слова звучали приглушенно, но Юри понимал, что Пхичит все еще плачет.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно было связаться с тобой и приехать, когда ты вернулся в Японию? А теперь ты уезжаешь еще дальше, в Россию— У меня такое чувство, что каждый раз, когда я приближаюсь к тебе на один шаг, ты каким-то образом отступаешь на десять.

\- Я не—

\- И конечно же ты не специально! Все время, каждый раз, я не могу злиться на тебя, совсем, - он остановился. – Просто… - он остановился снова. – Ты мой лучший, нет, лучшайший друг во всем мире. И так трудно знать, что ты отдаляешься. И сложно понимать, что я так редко могу видеться со своим лучшим другом лично. Как будто часть меня постоянно не со мной, потому что она с тобой.

\- А ты не думал, что я чувствую то же самое? – прошептал Юри.

Пхичит вздрогнул и медленно поднял на него глаза. Было так больно видеть его таким несчастным, грустным и убитым горем.

Когда их взгляды встретились, он грустно улыбнулся.

\- Ты значишь для меня так же много, как и я для тебя, Пхичит. Часть меня всегда будет с тобой, даже если мы далеко друг от друга.

Губы тайца снова задрожали. Он похлопал Юри по спине и прошептал:

\- Ты можешь _не уезжать_? – этот вопрос был похож на вопрос ребенка, который просит свою маму не оставлять его одного в школе. И это разрывало сердце Юри на части.

\- Пхичит, _я должен_ , - пробормотал он.

Пхичит насупился.

\- М-М-Может, мы тогда вернемся вместе в Детройт?

Он шмыгнул носом и провел пальцем по щеке тайца, ловя слезу.

\- Не принимай решений, когда ты грустишь—Не ты ли мне это говорил?

Его лучший друг только слабо кивнул, а затем улыбнулся и прошептал:

\- Я так горжусь тобой, Юри.

_О, Боже._

Эти слова разбили его сердце окончательно.

\- Так же, как и я тобой, Пхичит, - искренне ответил он.

\- Юри, пора на регистрацию, - тихо прошептал Виктор, как будто не решаясь помешать им.

Пхичит отпустил Юри, грубо вытер слезы с лица и широко улыбнулся.

\- Если я буду липнуть к тебе и дальше, то не смогу отпустить никогда.

Юри рассмеялся и сильно сжал руки в кулаки.

\- Скоро увидимся, Пхичит.

Его лучший друг кивнул.

\- Увидимся, Юри! Я буду скучать!

Юри подошел и сжал обе руки Пхичита в своих.

\- Удачи нам обоим, Пхичит. Ты мой лучший друг, навсегда, даже если мы за тысячи миль друг от друга. Никогда не забывай это.

Глаза Пхичита снова наполнились слезами, которые он поспешил смахнуть, и отчаянно закивал.

\- Я тоже, Юри. Ты будешь моим лучшим другом всегда-всегда.

Он неуверенно отпустил руки тайца и помахал.

\- Пока.

Виктор взял Юри за руку и тоже помахал Пхичиту.

\- Пока-пока! Скоро снова увидимся! Мы можем созваниваться в видео-чате!

Юрио кивнул Пхичиту и помахал рукой.

\- Увидимся.

Таец снова всхлипнул и с энтузиазмом замахал, пока они шли ко входу «Отправления».

\- Виктор, позаботься о Юри! Если ты его обидишь, я лично надеру тебе задницу! Юрио, удачи! И безопасного полета вам троим!

 - И тебе! – крикнул Юри в ответ.

Он оглянулся через плечо в последний раз перед тем, как последовал за двумя русскими к проверке багажа. Стекла очков мешали обзору, так что он не стал оборачиваться еще раз, потому что все равно бы не смог увидеть Пхичита.

_Господи, он уже скучает по нему._

\- Мы обязательно съездим в Бангкок, когда у нас будет время, обещаю, - прошептал Виктор, когда увидел, насколько Юри разбит. Японец обмяк в объятиях своего жениха, и Виктор стал покрывать его лицо легкими поцелуями, пока Юрио проверял свой багаж и билет.

 

 

 

Пхичит махал, пока трое не исчезли из виду. Он остановился, когда они полностью скрылись в коридоре «Отправления». Его рука упала вниз, другая – сжимала его сумку.

Он моргнул и наконец позволил своей улыбке раствориться. Он ушел в самое пустое место неподалеку и позволил своим слезам снова струиться по щекам.

Он шмыгнул носом и стиснул зубы.

Он обернулся через плечо, немного понаблюдал за людьми, исчезающими вслед за его другом, всхлипнул громче.

Он хотел сказать это, но знал, что было бы слишком эгоистично просить об этом. Теперь же, когда никого нет рядом, он выдохнул слова, которые сжимали его сердце.

 

 

_\- Не уходи._


End file.
